dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball GT
Dragon Ball GT is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z, whose material is produced only by Toei Doga. The Dragon Ball GT series is the shortest of the Dragon Ball series, being only 64 episodes; as opposed to it's predecessor Dragon Ball Z which consisted of 291 episodes. Originally intending to span 40 episodes (ending after the Baby Saga), the series continued for another 24 episodes, possibly to coincide with the release of Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. It is notable that Dragon Ball GT actually has reduced brightness, unlike its predecessors, Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. The Debate over Canon This series was never written by Akira Toriyama or even originally produced as manga like its predecessors Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, so numerous fans consider it non-canon. The series does, however, fit into anime-established canon, but is not a part of the manga canon. Toriyama's participation, while present, was minimal; acting as a consultant, supervising production, and designing several characters and landscapes. One of the main reasons GT is considered non-canon is because of its plot holes. For instance, Emperor Pilaf, who appeared in Episode 1, should have been killed when Buu blew up the earth near the end of Dragon Ball Z, and the wish that revived all the people of Earth excluded all the evil ones (though it could be argued that Emperor Pilaf, as more of an unsuccessful, comical character, was not evil enough to be left dead). For another, GT suggests that a person can't be destroyed if he's already dead (or else Frieza and Cell would have been erased by Goku), when Goku makes it clear that a person can be completely destroyed when Kid Buu is attacking Grand Kai's planet (and later when Vegeta fights Buu). However, in the second season of Dragon Ball Z, when Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu were fighting Piccolo on King Kai's planet and Piccolo smashed Chiaotzu into the ground, King Kai said that he could not die again. Also, in relevance to the "death" plot holes, GT acts as if the residents of Hell who keep their bodies don't get halos. In Dragon Ball Z, Frieza, Cell, King Cold, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, Appule, Dr. Gero, and Babidi are all shown in Hell with Halos, while in GT, Frieza and Cell are shown without halos, yet still clearly dead, and when King Yemma sends Piccolo to Hell during the Super 17 Saga, Piccolo's halo disappears. Another plot hole regards the appearance of movie villain Cooler during the Super 17 Saga, when his movie could not have possibly taken place in the Dragon Ball Z timeline (due to Gohan's tail growing back and other plot holes, specifically regarding Goku's difficulty in transforming into a Super Saiyan during the battle, and yet it was easy and accessible at will when he talked with Trunks upon his return to Earth). Also there is a clear plot hole with the absence of Gohan's latent potential unleashed. This is shown when Gohan turns Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 and he is much weaker than before. This can't be due to lack of training because the Elder Kai Unlock Ability as it is called in the Dragon Ball Z Budokai series is an irreversable ceremony. In Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta states that a full-blooded Saiyan's hair remains exactly the same throughout their entire life (with the exception of transformations such as the Super Saiyan and Great Ape forms), yet in GT Vegeta's hair is much shorter than it is in Dragon Ball Z. He also grows a mustache and is seen shaving it off, something which could never happen without hair growth. (Goku also confirms his statement on the pure Saiyans' lack of hair growth when he remarks that it must be the reason why his hair never grew.) Though, it's possible that there is an exception for facial hair, as Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, is seen with a full beard while Saiyan newborns have never been seen with facial hair. It's also possible that, while a Saiyan's hair doesn't naturally change throughout his life, it certainly can be cut. (Nappa is seen with hair in the Dragon Ball Z special, Bardock - The Father of Goku.) Plot The series again continues the adventures of Son Goku who is turned back into a child in the beginning of the series by the Black-Star Dragon Balls and is forced to travel across the galaxy to retrieve them. It is the only series that is not based directly on the original story by Akira Toriyama.Dragon Ball GT Perfect File guidebook, published in 1997 by Shueisha Series history Dragon Ball GT began on Fuji TV at 7:30 p.m. on Wednesday, February 7, 1996, exactly one week after the final episode of Dragon Ball Z. It ran for 64 episodes, the last of which aired on November 4, 1997. It has also been aired across Japan by the anime television network, Animax, where it is currently being regularly broadcast. Unlike the Dragon Ball (anime) and Dragon Ball Z, series creator Akira Toriyama had only minor involvement in the show's early stages, setting forth the initial premise of the series, as well as creating designs for most of the villains and main characters , including newcomer Giru. Early episodes are much more comedic in tone, reminiscent of early Dragon Ball. The later episodes, however, are action-packed and feature the same sort of dramatic tone that existed in Dragon Ball Z. However, the series was ended after less than two years on the air, a move many believe to be the result of declining popularity. There are no subsequent Dragon Ball anime or manga (rumors of new series, such as Dragon Ball AF, also rumored as "Dragon Ball Another Future", have existed since the end of Dragon Ball GT in 1997 and are untrue). There are two companion books to the series, called the Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, released in May 1997 and December 1997 by Shueisha's Jump Comics Selection imprint. They include series information, illustration galleries, behind-the-scenes information, and more. They were out of print for many years, but were re-released in April 2006 and this edition is still in print. On June 15, 2005, Toei Animation (in conjunction with distributor Pony Canyon) released the entire series (including the Gokū Jr. TV special) in an extremely limited-edition DVD boxed set (called "Dragon Box GT"), along with a Dragon Radar remote control and an exclusive booklet. While the set features remastered audio and video, there are no subtitles, English or otherwise. It's also unavailable to general public due to its scarce numbers and its huge cost. FUNimation Entertainment has released the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and the Baby Saga in a DVD remastered box set titled, Season One. It was released on December 9, 2008. It has episodes 1-34 on five DVDs. Dragon Ball GT Season 2 includes the Super 17 and Shadow Dragon Sagas and — as a bonus — A Hero's Legacy. It was released on February 10, 2009. It has episodes 35-64 on five DVDs. English adaptations US (FUNimation) version The English adaptation of Dragon Ball GT ran on Cartoon Network between 2003 and 2005, but the version by FUNimation had a major alteration: the first 16 episodes of the series, the "Black Star Dragon Ball Saga", were cut and replaced by a single US-only episode which summarized the episodes; this became the new series premiere. This edit was implemented by the producers of the English dub to prevent viewers from possibly being put-off by these differently-toned early episodes. The missing episodes have since been released as the "Lost Episodes". International (Blue Water) version Outside of the United States, (excluding Australia and New Zealand) a different English dub of the series was aired, featuring the voice actor of Canadian voice acting group Blue Water Studios. While the voices are different from both the American and international English dubs of Dragon Ball Z, the original background music by Akihito Tokunaga was kept, the episodes were aired in their proper order, and the scripts were kept much closer to the original Japanese version. However, the international version kept the original Japanese theme song but used English subtitles. An English version of the GT theme song was sung while this dub aired on Toonami in the UK, however these were different lyrics to the original song and not a direct translation. TV special Japanese title Gokū Sidestory! The Proof of his Courage is the Si Xing Qiu Ball * (悟空外伝! 勇気の証しは四星球 Gokū Gaiden! Yūki no Akashi wa Sūshinchū) FUNimation title * A Hero's Legacy Theme songs * Opening *# *#* Lyrics: Izumi Sakai, Music: Tetsurō Oda, Arrangement: Takeshi Hayama, Performance: Field of View *#** Version 1: episodes 1-26 *#** Version 2: episodes 27-64 * Ending *# *#* Lyrics: Shûichi Ikemori, Music: Tetsurō Oda, Arrangement: Hiroto Furui, Performance: Deen *#* Used for the Black Star Dragonball Saga and beginning of the Bebi saga (1-26) *# "Don't you see!" *#* Lyrics: Izumi Sakai, Music: Seiichirō Kuribayashi, Arrangement: Takeshi Hayama, Performance: Zard *#* Used later in the Bebi Saga and the Beginning of the Super 17 saga (27-41) *# "Blue Velvet" *#* Lyrics: Aeri, Music: Hatake, Arrangement: Hatake, Performance: Shizuka Kudō *#* Used for the Super 17 saga and beginning of the Shadow Dragon Saga (42-50) *# *#* Lyrics: Miho Komatsu, Music: Miho Komatsu, Arrangement: Daisuke Ikeda, Performance: Wands *#* Used for the Shadow Dragon Saga to the end of series (51-64) *# *#* Lyrics: Izumi Sakai, Music: Tetsurō Oda, Arrangement: Takeshi Hayama, Performance: Field of View *#* Used for the final episode 64 *#* Used during the montage of Goku's life, prior to the ending theme Cast list References de:Dragonball GT es:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball GT